


Chimera Mating Season

by ZeroUnitRGB



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breast Fucking, Creampie, French Kissing, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Switching, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroUnitRGB/pseuds/ZeroUnitRGB
Summary: While in Amestris for business, the chimera duo, Heinkel and Darius, were sought out to help the Fuhrer with a certain dilemma. Unfortunately, the dilemma managed to outwit them and trap them inside an empty warehouse. With no way out and nothing to do except each other, that's how they ended up spending the rest of their day until help arrived. Hopefully, it doesn't come until they do.
Relationships: Darius/Heinkel (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chimera Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://zerounitrgb.tumblr.com/) where I advertise my writing and reblog art/manga caps/gifs of my fandoms. I also have a twitter @RgbUnit but for my rants and retweets.

It started out as a simple request from an old friend. There had been reports in Amestris of an alchemist con artist pretending to get hit by vehicles and taking the owner’s hush money. The military got involved when he escaped authorities using alchemy without drawing circles. So the interim Fuhrer enlisted help from two passing chimeras.

Darius and Heinkel hunted down the criminal through the back alleys of the city. But when they cornered him in an abandoned warehouse, they got trapped instead. Every single door got welded shut and all the windows were blocked by concrete walls. Thus, they were stuck. At least, until someone found them. Not that anyone knew where they were. They had no choice but to wait until their business partner, Yoki, got off his lazy butt and reported them missing. He’d surely notice they were gone when it was time for their evening circus event and they didn’t show up. They always showed up.

“See anything?” Darius asked.

Heinkel squinted in the darkness, allowing his nocturnal eyes to scan over every nook and cranny. He was hoping to find a hidden trap door or anything they could use as a battery ram. Unfortunately, all he could see were wood planks, old crates, rusty pipes, and a plastic tarp with a layer of gray dust covering it all. It was starting to get on his nerves. Not the hopelessness of the situation, but the fact that Darius just kept asking the same question without bothering to help out.

“I know you can’t see in the dark as well as I do,” Heinkel growled, the fur on his mane bristling, “but you could at least try.”

Darius groaned, pulling his knees up to his chest, propping his chin up on his knees. His stomach rumbled and he whined like a lost puppy instead of a full-grown gorilla. “I’m sorry Heinkel. I’m just too hungry,” he bemoaned. “We should’ve eaten lunch before this.”

“Well, we didn’t know this would happen.”

“Doesn’t this seem like the kind of thing Fullmetal would pull?”

“Heh, I haven’t thought about that brat in a while.”

“Not much of a brat anymore though.”

At least they weren’t alone in there. Heinkel gave up on his search and sat down beside his partner. Truth be told, if he had to be stuck in there with anybody, he was glad it was Darius. He probably would’ve lost his mind if he was alone. So he was happy Darius was with him. Even if Darius only complained about the situation. Not that Heinkel could blame him.

They changed back into their human forms and just talked. It was all they could do in that darkness. They talked about old memories, new routines for their business, and what they should eat for dinner. Heinkel reprimanded Darius harshly for whining about not having any food on them. 

“Hm?” Darius blinked. “You didn’t put your glasses back on.”

Heinkel patted his jacket pocket, feeling his spectacles inside. “I must’ve forgotten.”

“You didn’t notice?”

“It’s nearly pitch black in here,” he grumbled. “Whether or not everything is blurry doesn’t make much of a difference.” He was sitting close enough to Darius that he could see him just fine and that’s all that was worth seeing at that moment. “Why? Do you think I look better with my glasses on?”

“You look good regardless,” said Darius. “I just don’t usually see you without your glasses except…”

“When I’m asleep?”

Darius got quiet all of a sudden, looking away timidly. This was very unlike him. He always spoke his mind with his companion regardless of the consequences. But it was usually because he would accidentally say something to someone else that was supposed to be kept private. “Uh, that is, I was going to say, ‘except when we’re in bed together.’ You know when—.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re thinking about that right now? We’re trapped in here!”

“Well, you’re the one who said to stop thinking about food!”

“I didn’t tell you to think about sex instead!” 

“What am I supposed to think about when you’re not wearing a shirt?!”

It’s not like Heinkel wanted to lose his shirt. That’s just what happened when he transformed into his lion form, his body grew so big that his clothes could barely accomodate it which was why he wore pants that were one size too large. The same thing happened with Darius. Which—Heinkel realized—meant Darius’s toned, muscular torso was also very much exposed. And very sexy. And very, very close.

“Hey. My eyes are up here,” said Darius.

Heinkel felt his face heat up. “Sh-Shut up!” Out of embarassment, he impulsively smacked his partner on the shoulder with enough force to send him crashing into the floor. “Oh crap! Darius, are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you so hard!”

“I’m fine,” Darius groaned. He was disoriented and holding his head where he hit it. He could feel Heinkel holding him gently in his strong arms. He also knew that Heinkel was closely examining his scalp to make sure there wasn’t any blood. “Seriously, I’m fine. We both know that this isn’t the first time you made me hit my head.”

“That time? I was trying to be a dom,” Heinkel chuckled. “Last time, you’d hit a wooden headboard, not a cement floor.” Once he had ascertained that Darius’s skull was still intact, he pressed his lips right against the purpling bruise. “I’m still sorry. I got flustered and didn’t really know what to do.”

“You always know how to make me feel better though.”

“And you always know how to make me feel good.”

“Oh, is that so? Should we put that to the test then?”

Maybe it was because their bodies were so close that Heinkel could practically hear the steady rhythm of Darius’s heart. Or maybe it was because he had such a cute smile for such a gruff face. Either way, he just found himself naturally gravitating toward him. Before long, they were kissing each other. Heinkel placed one hand on Darius’s neck, the other on his back, and they gently fell to the floor with a laugh.

“Are we really doing this?” Darius whispered. “In this dirty place?” Despite being the one asking, he was probably more eager to get out of his clothes than Heinkel was. His mouth explored every centimeter of Heinkel’s face, leaving behind a trail of kisses in his wake. He tenderly bit Heinkel’s lower lip and brushed across his adorable blond mustache. Even in the dark, he knew his lover’s face so well. He knew where to touch to make him go crazy and he knew what to say to make him smile. “If someone came in here…”

“With our sharp senses, we’d probably hear them from miles away,” Heinkel chuckled. “Don’t worry. Just think about me.”

“I’m always thinking about you.”

“Please, you’re always thinking about food and sex.”

“Well, sex inevitably involves you and I’m _always_ ‘hungry’ for you.”

“Don’t ruin this, you ape.” Heinkel adjusted himself so that he was on his knees, with Darius laying under him. He stripped off his jacket and tossed it aside, looking away for the briefest of moments. It only took that long for Darius to sit back up and kiss him again. “You… mm, horny ape…”

“I can’t help it,” Darius chuckled. He cupped Heinkel’s face, lovingly pulling him in. It didn’t take much for Heinkel to part his lips so that Darius’s tongue could enter. They moaned softly into each other’s mouths as they got a deep taste of one another. A taste that they’d both become very familiar with. “You’re just such a pretty kitty.”

Their clothes fell around them one by one, becoming padding underneath their bodies. They decided to keep their matching black combat boots on though. Heinkel couldn’t keep his hands off Darius’s muscles, his fingers gliding across the forest of fur on his thick chest and his bulging biceps. He tilted his head back with a sigh when he felt Darius enthusiastically groping his ass, giving each cheek a tender squeeze.

One of Heinkel’s hands travelled down Darius’s massive pecs and over his hardened stomach. It made its way to Darius’s throbbing hard-on. They’d barely gotten started and he was already leaking precum like a faucet. But it had been a while since they got the time to do this. So Heinkel wanted to make sure he was giving his lover extra attention when he wrapped his fingers around the thick veiny cock, stroking up and down the length of the shaft from base to tip. 

“Heinkel,” said Darius, licking his lips. “I want to taste you.”

“If it’ll keep your loud mouth busy.”

Heinkel pushed Darius down until his back was on the ground again. He twisted his body around until his pelvis was hovering right over Darius’s face. He continued pumping his fist up and down Darius’s tool and lowered his own cock into Darius’s welcoming, warm, wet throat. He could barely bite back a moan as he felt himself wholly enveloped inside the inviting maw. It was even harder to keep himself from vigorously thrusting his hips though.

Darius didn’t need the other man to move for him though. He gave both of Heinkel’s impressive thighs a squeeze before he reached around, grabbing onto his hips. Exhaling through his nose, Darius bobbed on Heinkel’s pulsating penis. He sucked on the shiny head, traced the veins with his tongue, deeply breathed in the erotic scent of his treasure trail when he got close enough, and gagged when he took it too deep. Although he still tried to hold it in as deeply as possible before choking. He wasn’t good at deepthroating yet though. That just meant he needed to practice. And he loved to practice with Heinkel.

Speaking of Heinkel, he was fondling Darius’s big hairy ballsack. They were heavy in his palms, almost like hanging fruit. Each one deserved to be massaged and licked which was exactly what Heinkel loved to do. He liked dragging his tongue across those beautiful balls, sucking each one into his mouth with a profane slurp, then letting them drop with an amused chortle. After that, he would slowly make his way from the base up to the tip, dipping his tongue into the foreskin so that he could drink up the pre that had pooled inside there. This cock was truly a thing of beauty. As big as Heinkel’s head and as juicy as a fresh slab of beef. Just as delicious too.

They took their time drinking each other in—trying to coax out the sweet nectar within—as if their thirst for one another could never be quenched. Heinkel knew that Darius was getting close. He knew because of Darius’s whiny muffled grunts and the tightening of his balls.

Darius gasped, gulping down air as he pulled away from Heinkel and his toes curled. “Oh, fuck! Heinkel!” he somehow choked out, saliva and drool running down his face. “I’m gonna—!” He couldn’t even finish what he was saying as he let out a roar, his cock shooting out a burst of cum into Heinkel’s mouth.

Heinkel tried his best to swallow it all down but it was too much. The excessive amount of cum began to spurt out from the corners of his mouth and he had no choice but to pull back. All the while, thick ropes of cum shot out from Darius’s twitching member, painting sticky white streaks across Heinkel’s hair and face. The rest flew toward the ceiling before coming back down on his back and Darius’s hairy legs.

Heinkel licked the back of his hand, lapping up some of the sperm on his knuckles. “You were really pent up.”

“Well, it’s been a while,” Darius huffed. He wiped his chin with his wrist as he tried to catch his breath. “I wasn’t expecting to burst like a geyser though. Your blowjob techniques are getting better for a guy who had no idea he was even into dicks until you saw mine.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Heinkel chuckled. “Although, I admit, you got a nicer set of tits than most women I’ve been with.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. In fact… I want to try something.”

“Oh?”

Heinkel told Darius to stay where he was and he obediently complied. He then turned around so that the two of them were facing one another again. Heinkel got down on his knees until he was sitting right atop Darius’s stomach. He bent over, pressing his mouth to his lover’s face, and without prompting him to, the man underneath started eating the semen he himself had left on Heinkel’s jaw. 

Darius’s shoulders were convulsing, a laugh rising from his chest when he felt Heinkel’s palms on each of his pecs. “Is this what you wanted to try, kitty?” he asked. “It feels good but it’s nothing new. It’s not like you’ve never played with my chest before.”

“Don’t be stupid, you ape.” Heinkel narrowed his eyes and pinched Darius’s cheek. “Of course this isn’t it, I’m just getting started.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.”

Heinkel knew that his face was crimson and his hair was probably completely disheveled at this point, he must look like a mess. Yet Darius looked up at him with eyes only filled with adoration and curiosity. That only made him feel more flustered as he pushed Darius’s pecs together, positioning his dick in the crevice right in between them. Darius’s cleavage was deep enough to accomodate Heinkel’s size. It was slick with sweat and the hairs made him all the more sensitive. Looking down at Darius and rocking his hips, he felt lewd and triumphant all at once. Because, fuck, it felt good.

Darius had not been expecting anything like this but he wasn’t complaining. The embarrassed but heavily erotic expression on Heinkel’s face made this experience all the more gratifying. He placed his right arm across his chest to give Heinkel something tighter to fuck. He watched as Heinkel’s manhood moved back and forth between his tits, hypnotized by the sight of the shiny pink head growing and shrinking. With his other hand, he absentmindledly reached up to tease and tweak Heinkel’s nipples. 

“Ah,” Heinkel’s voice jumped up a few octaves as he picked up speed. “Darius, fuck, that feels good.”

Darius smirked. “Yeah? I’ve never heard you sound so cute before.”

“Sh-Shut up… oh god…”

It didn’t take much longer before Heinkel was cumming. He grit his teeth and with a grunt, he came right onto Darius’s face. His sperm splattered onto Darius’s cheeks and into his sideburns. He winced as it got into his eyes too. The rest dribbled out from the tip of Heinkel’s dick and gathered in the valley that was between Darius’s bulky tits.

“A little warning would be nice,” Darius groaned. Still, he really liked the tangy taste of Heinkel’s cum. He greedily gulped down the globs of cum by gathering them up from his face and chest using his fingers. It must have been a very arousing view because he could feel Heinkel’s cock already stiffening again on his chest. “Ready for round two?”

“A soldier needs to have a lot of stamina,” said Heinkel. “Although we’re not soldiers anymore.”

Darius chuckled, pulling himself up by grabbing onto Heinkel’s shoulders. He gave Heinkel a rather moist kiss, exchanging the cum that had fallen on their lips. “Performers need a lot of stamina too,” he said. “I do hope you give me the performance of the lifetime.”

“Don’t worry, I would never disappoint my number one fan.”

“I sure hope you don’t sleep with all your fans.”

“Would you get jealous if I said I did?” Heinkel leaned back, patting Darius's pockets until he found what he was looking for, a small portable glass bottle of olive oil. Although it wasn’t for cooking. “I knew you’d be carrying this on you.” He unscrewed the cap, poured out half the contents into his palm, and then he began slathering up Darius’s meaty cock. “It’s been even longer since we did _this_ though.”

Darius sucked on his index and middle finger until he got them good and wet. “True, but I still remember exactly how you like it.” Without withdrawing his hands, Heinkel turned so he was squatting over Darius’s chest. The perfect spot for Darius to finger him. Listening to the way Heinkel grunt in response to having his hole stretched out had Darius grinning the entire time. He pulled his hand away for a brief moment to replace it with his tongue, using his hands to spread Heinkel’s asscheeks apart.

“Fuck,” Heinkel moaned. “You weren’t kidding about being hungry. You’ve never been so, ooh, ravenous before.”

Darius didn’t answer. It was more like he couldn’t. He was desperately trying to satiate his unappeasable appetite by sloppily eating Heinkel out. His teeth nipped at Heinkel’s taut skin and his tongue pushed its way deeper into the hole. With his whole mouth, he was making Heinkel shiver and pur. 

“O-Okay,” Heinkel stuttered. “I’m ready, Darius.”

Darius gave the voluptuous ass one last slurp and a heavy-handed slap. “Turn back around.”

“You sure are making me do a lot of work for this.”

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Heinkel got on his haunches with his knees spread as wide as they could be, his ass floating directly over Darius’s hard-on. His hands were pressing onto Darius’s firm chest so that he could keep his balance and Darius himself had pulled himself up until his smile was an arm’s length away. He reached up, resting his rough palm against Heinkel’s shoulder, and slowly began pushing him down.

“Oh god,” Heinkel groaned as he felt Darius enter him. It was slightly painful but he kept going, taking in every generous centimeter until he was sitting in Darius’s lap. He clutched his stomach, breathing heavy, as he got accustomed to the size. “F… Fuck, that feels—Did you, ngh, grow since the last time we did this or were you always this big?”

“Flattery won’t make me go easy on you,” Darius teased. “Are you ready to move or would you like me to start?”

Heinkel didn’t feel the need to give him a response. Not a verbal one at least. He held on tight to Darius’s shoulders and raised himself up a couple of centimeters before letting gravity shove him back down. The pulsating rod inside him was twitching and rearranging his guts each time it plunged back in but Heinkel refused to give Darius a reason to look down on him. Besides, as mind-numbing as this was, it also felt so fucking good. So he kept bouncing, moaning louder and drooling more.

Darius watched the steady shift from determined to obscene in his lover’s expressions, his eyes shut and his mouth open as he panted harder with each move he made. As much as Darius was enjoying watching Heinkel do all the work, he wasn’t satisfied. The velvet vice that was Heinkel’s ass was pleasurable but he wanted more. Much more. So he hooked his arms underneath Heinkel’s knees, making his hands meet at the small of Heinkel’s back, locked his fingers together, and stood up, taking Heinkel with him. 

“D-Darius?!” Heinkel gasped as he was lifted off the ground. He rapidly threw his arms around Darius, his heart racing. In that new position, Darius was even deeper inside him which Heinkel hadn’t even realized was possible. Darius also adjusted his grip so that he was keeping Heinkel suspended in midair by holding his thighs, allowing Heinkel to wrap his legs around his waist for better support. “Wh… what are you—?”

Darius shut him up by kissing him, nibbling on his lower lip. “Just enjoy the ride, Heinkel.” 

“You could’ve at least said something,” Heinkel murmured.

“I’m trying to be a dom.”

Still, even though Heinkel didn’t talk about it, he trusted Darius completely. In heart, soul, and body. That meant he trusted Darius to do whatever he wanted with his body because he knew it would feel amazing for both of them. So with a content and slightly exasperated sigh, he embraced Darius fully and as closely to his ear as possible, whispered, “Show me then.”

That was all the prompting Darius needed to start thrusting. Gruff animalistic grunts and growls escaped from his mouth as his hips rocked back and forth, as if with a mind of their own. He pulled his cock out as far as it could go before ramming back into the tight warmth of Heinkel’s body. He took out all his pentup aggression and raunchy passion on Heinkel’s ass, his balls fervently slapping against it like a drum. In that once empty room, it became filled with the sound of squelching oil, savage shouts, and the beat of their bodies in heat.

“Ah, yeah, Darius!” Heinkel huffed, throwing his head back as ecstasy filled his blanking mind. “I’m gonna cum again!”

“You don’t need to announce it,” Darius grunted. “Just do it!”

Heinkel’s roar sounded much like a lion, echoing through the warehouse as cum spouted from his cock in the middle of their sweaty bodies. It splattered onto their chests and even left a mark under Darius’s jaw, right on his chin. Heinkel would’ve laughed if he noticed. But how could he when all he could think about was Darius’s cock splitting him in half. Even his vision was becoming hazier than normal because of it. It was all he wanted to think about.

“Harder Darius!” he keened. “I need it harder!”

Darius didn’t need to be told that though. He was invigorated, having made Heinkel cum just by screwing him, so he put all his confidence and energy behind each thrust. He slammed his cock in as deeply as he could go, pounding at Heinkel’s already abused hole with the force of a jackhammer. When their bodies made contact, Heinkel roared, and Darius was encouraged to go harder. And harder. Harder until Heinkel was a drooling, cum-hungry mess.

It didn’t take long before Darius was shooting out his second load of the day, filling Heinkel’s ass with his hot seed. He held Heinkel down by his waist, keeping him pinned against his pelvis as he shot burst after burst of semen inside. Soon, Heinkel was at max capacity and globs of cum began dribbling back out and down Darius’s shaft, then his balls, and finally, onto the floor. 

“Whew,” Darius exhaled, sitting down atop their clothes again. “I think that’s all the steam I got. Did you cum again?”

Heinkel helped him pull out. “I was close to cumming a third time. So I’m not done yet.”

“Well I don’t think—.”

Fur quickly grew across Heinkel’s chest, arms, neck, and everywhere else on his body. Suddenly, he was hungrily staring down his partner with a sadistically carnal expression. Before Darius could react, he was flipped around so that he was on all fours and Heinkel was kneeling right behind him.

“H-Hold on!” Darius yelped. “I’m not prepared!”

“That’s what the rest of the olive oil is for, you dumb ape,” Heinkel grinned. “Besides,” he said, reaching between his thighs to scoop up the excess cum leaking out of his hole, “you gave me some natural lube right here.”

“You can’t be serious!”

Heinkel was very serious. He was also impatient as he hurriedly oiled up Darius’s hole with what was left of the bottle and the splooge from his own hole. The gorilla-man grunted as Heinkel’s fingers flexed and scissored their way through, slowly loosening him up. When Heinkel felt that he had readied his partner enough, he grabbed him by the waist and yanked him backwards, thrusting into him with a loud bang. It caused Darius to howl.

“D-Did you shove the whole thing in?!” he snarled. “Just like that?!”

Heinkel ran his tongue over his carnivorous fangs before leaning down, his furry chest on Darius’s back. “I know you like it,” he reached under Darius’s belly, wrapping his fingers around his, very sensitive but very erect, cock. “See? You’re already hard again. You like it when I get extra rough.”

Darius blushed but he relaxed nonetheless. He was too flustered to admit it out loud but his hunky lover was absolutely correct. So he got quiet, arched his back, and pressed his face into Heinkel’s musky jacket, inhaling the lion-man’s scent. “Then you better give it to me as rough as you can, kitty.”

“I intend to.”

Once Heinkel got a good grip on Darius’s hips, he began moving. He wasn’t as intense as Darius but there was no denying his passion as he thrusted. As he slammed down, they both collapsed to the ground but he didn’t stop and Darius didn’t want him to. Heinkel hugged him close, claws digging into Darius’s pecs, drool falling between his shoulder blades, and his cock drilling Darius’s insides.

“Oh fuck!” Darius gasped. “Right there! Yes!”

A guttural growl formed in Heinkel’s throat as he relentlessly humped Darius. His nose scrunched up, his teeth were bared, and his movements became wilder. He truly was like an animal in heat, totally blind to everything other than fulfilling his primal needs. And the only thing that could fulfill it was filling Darius’s ass with his jizz.

Heinkel let out a deafening roar when he came but he still didn’t stop moving. He had plenty of energy to spare and so long as Darius wasn’t passed out, he was going to need a lot more than just one ejaculation to be satisfied. He wanted to be used over and over again. And Heinkel was more than happy to oblige. If it took them all day for them to be satisfied, then that was just how long they would have to go for.

Hours must’ve passed before they finally exhausted themselves. They tried every new position that they could think of and stained their entire bodies with their now dried cum. In a puff of smoke, they reverted from their chimera forms, returning to normal humans. As normal as they could get with Heinkel lying on his back, his legs spread apart and raised in the air, and Darius still inside him while lying on top. 

“What… time is it?” Heinkel huffed.

“I don’t know,” Darius muttered. “But I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

“I can’t feel my ass! How are we still trapped in here?!”

Darius nuzzled his face into the sweaty space between Heinkel’s shoulder and his chin, planting a kiss on his neck. He could feel himself rising and falling with Heinkel’s chest and it was a rather nice feeling. “But at least we finally had the time to do this,” he said. “I love you, Heinkel.”

Heinkel blinked, eyes widening as those words registered in his mind. It was the first time he had heard it out loud. He had dreamed about it happening while they were on the road, after some big performance going off without a hitch. He never imagined the first time Darius would say it would be after fucking for who knows how long. Yet, Heinkel wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“I love you too, Darius.”

Heinkel wrapped his arms around Darius and they kissed each other again. They focused on that feeling, that warmth, the rest of the world falling away. They whispered each other’s names without pulling their mouths away and it was all they could hear. Everything fell away, like the door to the warehouse breaking from its hinges and falling forward before crashing to the ground.

“Darius! Heinkel! Are you two— _oh_!” 

The pair of chimeras could only stare back at Major Alex Armstrong who had busted through the welded entrance. No words were exchanged. No excuses could be made. The state alchemist simply took several steps back, slammed his fist into the ground, and created a new door.

“Wait!” Heinkel yelled.

“Don’t trap us in here!” Darius shouted.

They started to get dressed before realizing they had stained all their clothes. Still, without any spares or fabrics for Alex to turn into clothes, they had no choice but to put them on. They would just have to race back to their hotel in hopes that no one stopped to look too closely. Once they’d covered themselves up, they went to meet Alex outside. Though Heinkel was walking kind of bow-legged and Darius had a rather significant limp. Alex pretended not to notice.

“Thank you for your support today,” said Alex. He stood straight, made sure not to look at either of them below their necks, and tried to address the couple as professionally as possible. “Because of your efforts, that con artist left behind a trail of alchemy in his attempt to escape. Thus, First Lieutenant Hawkeye was able to capture him. Interim Fuhrer Mustang wishes to reward you for your cooperation. That is, um, you can change before meeting with him.”

“That sounds good, yeah,” Darius muttered.

“Sorry for making you see us like that,” Heinkel added. “If you could just… forget…”

Alex tugged on his collar, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Yes, of course. Good work. And, um, apologies for not coming to you sooner.”

The chimera duo was offered a military-provided car to make their way to the hotel. Darius and Heinkel tried to shake off the lingering discomfort of the situation and concentrate on the positives. They were in a vehicle with tinted windows so no one could see them. No one could see them holding hands and their faces colored pink. 

“We have time before our show tonight,” said Heinkel. “You want to do it at the hotel?”

Darius kept one hand on the wheel while grabbing his bulge with the other. “Why wait? The back seat is as good a place as any.”

“You’re such a horny ape.”

**Author's Note:**

> History Corner:
> 
> The events of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood takes place in the early 1900s. This story is set during the same year as when Ed and Winry got married, 1917. Coincidentally, this was the same year that KY Jelly (invented in 1904 for surgical purposes) was officially marketed as a personal lubricant for uses in the bedroom. However, it wasn't actually used for sex commonly until the 1980s.
> 
> Prior to the invention of lube, the ancient Greeks and Romans were said to use olive oil during sex! It can still be used as lube today! That's why Darius and Heinkel used that instead of lube!


End file.
